


So close

by bubblegumandgiltter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumandgiltter/pseuds/bubblegumandgiltter
Summary: Closeness is nice isnt it ; )
Kudos: 14





	So close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am shameless here is a fanfic about grinding on Darks thigh because fuck you that’s why have a good day 💖

Dark had really strong thighs. The form and structure was… insanely impressive and captivating. You had never seen nicer thighs before, which is a weird statement in itself, but it is true. Dark has really good thighs. 

This thought decided to pop into your head as you sit in his lap. It’s late at night, you found yourself wanting to give him a hot, messy kiss, seeing as he looked as handsome as he did. It was rather impulsive, but Dark didn’t seem to mind, seeing as he was grabbing your hips quite hard, with a low groan from the deepest parts of his throat. 

While open mouthed kisses are exchanged, you run your hands up his clothed chest slowly, taking a moment to tease the exposed skin under his shirt collar. His grip on your waist twitches ever so slightly, as he growls an almost near silent groan, pumping his hips up to not so subtly readjust. 

You giggle in his mouth, biting his bottom lip, then running your tongue over it, kissing him yet again with an open mouth. Dark pulls your hips forward with a small tug whilst he leans forward to kiss you back twice as hard. It was a battle, although he did have a bit more control than you.

You didn’t mind, really. 

In fact, you wiggle your hips, the feeling of his hardening cock all too obvious. His chest expands with a hefty groan, and he pulls you closer, as if he could pull you anymore closer than you already are. Your back naturally arches with his almost desperate action. Things had heated up rather quickly, and you and him were getting far too aroused to know what to do next.  
So much tension, so little opportunities for closeness. 

Your hands needily run from his chest to his face, clutching it as you shamelessly give him open mouthed kisses repeatedly. Dark doesn’t mind, in fact, he thinks it’s cute. For a moment, he doesn’t kiss back, he lets you revel in your desperateness.  
You whine, that isn’t fair. 

“Dark,” You sit up for a moment, before readjusting to sit on one of his strong thighs. Really strong. You didn’t expect that. With this newly found position, you push him with vigor, surprisingly strong enough to knock him back into the bed. He is obviously taken aback, you lean up to his face, furrowed brows, wiggling your hips on his thigh.  
“Kiss me.” It was more of a demand than a request, and if you didn’t entice him by grinding on his thigh, he’d usually give you back just as much attitude. Instead, he bites his lip, grabbing your small waist. 

“Naughty.” A simple word, spoke in a low, gravely tone, followed by him yanking you down to kiss him. You quickly catch up with his movements, but you find it harder to catch up with the way he’s moving your hips for you.

Does he want you to grind on his thigh? 

You moan in his mouth, a small but noticeable noise, as you began to move your hips on his thigh. Between kissing, he curses under his breath, his thigh flexing slightly under you. Moving an inch from your lips, he catches your attention with a low whisper.  
“Sit up.” 

You whine, nodding as you sit up properly like a good girl for him. He takes a moment to run his hands up your body, before sighing and pulling away. Running a single hand through his hair, his chest lowering and expanding with deep frustrated breaths.  
You imagine he’s fairly hard by now, it makes you feel bad for him. Poor thing is pent up. 

Without hesitation, you lay a hand on his clothed cock, stroking back and forth slowly. His hips twitch with this, and he lets out another curse. It makes you chuckle, taking a moment to watch him as you stroke him slowly.  
Dark snarls, gripping your hips roughly, moving them forcefully.  
“Good girls multitask, darling.” Your heart skips a beat, and you swore that you almost melted at his words. He wants you to grind on his thigh and get him off. You can do that. Oh, you can totally do that. 

Moving your hips with his hands, you shakily sigh, the friction already being quite a lot of sensitivity, from the build up of arousal. “Oh,” A small moan comes out of you when you realize how good this feels, and how strong and firm his thigh is. It causes Dark to perk his head up at you, no longer focused on his pleasure.

That may be because you instantly used both hands to ground yourself onto his thigh like a shameless slut. You couldn’t help it, it felt so good to fit against something. There was something so scandalous and naughty about getting off on his thigh, and apparently, he seemed to enjoy it as well.

“Change of plans,” Dark holds your hips down, you can’t move anymore and it brings upon a frustrated huff. He chuckles at this, eyeing you up and down. Removing his hands, he undoes his belt, unbuttoning his hands enough to pull out his hard cock. Dark starts to stroke himself, staring at you the whole time.  
“You’re going to cum on my thigh, and I’m going to watch it happen. It can be my own little private show. How does that sound?” 

You felt your body shutter at the proposition, nodding. Normally you’d be more feisty but all you can think about is cumming. Anything, just let me cum. That’s all you were thinking about, as you began rutting against his thigh again. Dark hummed under his breath, a small, ‘good girl’, muttered with a groan. 

The noises Dark let out while he stroked himself was delicious, but what was more delicious, was the feeling of his thigh. You were positive his suit pants were wet with arousal by now, as your body began shaking a tad bit with the intensity of the situation. You weren’t close yet, but the idea of Dark watching you rut on his thigh like a pretty little toy on display, it made you shiver and shutter. 

Everything was hot, hot and breathy, sweaty, quiet sighs and groans coming from the two of you, the harmony of the light voice mixed in with the deep made the situation much more clear. Pre-cum started to leak out of the tip of his cock, and you could see his facial expression as he brought himself closer and closer. He was sweating a bit, his neck was tense, and his eyes were focused on your hips. 

Speaking of your hips, you kept grinding, it felt better and better with each pump of your hips. You were really going to cum on his thigh, you could feel yourself getting closer.  
“I’m, oh my god-“ Your face was hot, the build up was tight and wound up, as Dark speeds up his hand. He groans watching you, you were so focused, your hips were so dedicated, his pants were soaked, it was all so pretty to watch. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asks teasingly, his voice a tad bit breathy. You whine in frustration, you don’t want to say it, but you know you have to. God, you were so close, you could feel it.  
“‘M gonna cum, so close-“ Your voice was caught in your throat, as your body focuses on his thigh, getting the right angle, getting just a little bit more. 

Dark bites his lip, raising a brow, eyeing you up and down as he continues to stroke himself, liquid occasionally dripping out of the tip. “Poor little thing. You’re so close, aren’t you, angel?” His voice was hoarse, he wasn’t much different. He was reaching his limit quite fast. 

You nod quickly, both hands on his thigh, your hips moving in an uneven pattern, desperate and ready to cum. “Yes, yes, I’m, please,” Dark coos little groans of sympathy, making little comments as you drown out his words. You could feel it, it’s right there. “Dark, ‘m right there, please, please-“ 

You weren’t sure if you were asking for his permission or for his help, but at that point, it wasn’t needed. With a few extra pumps, your thighs twitch and squeeze his thigh, as your pussy clenches around nothing, utterly milking the orgasm. His pants were drenched. 

Dark watched every bit of it, felt it as well. Deep steady breaths were let out as he strokes his cock, until finally he finishes just a little bit after you. He lets out a primal growl, tossing his head back as he pumps his hips up a tiny bit, some of the cum landing on your thighs.


End file.
